


Injustice 2 ft. DamiJon

by desolationofzara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by a fic, M/M, Suggestive comments, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: My dear friend on tumblr, damijon-supersons made a wonderful fic about Damian and Jon playing Injustice 2. It led to us talking about some intro dialog and clash dialogs for Damijon, if Jon was in the game too!





	Injustice 2 ft. DamiJon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gmartinez12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Damijon playing Injustice 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/338571) by damijon-supersons. 



> In the game Damians about 18, so Jon will be 18 too. Most of this is flirty dialog, except for one that we HC'd that Jon would be on Batmans side, and Damian is on Superman's side of the Regime.

Damian: "If this is payback for standing you up at our date yesterday...

Jon: "Don't kid yourself, i have a life outside of you"

Damian: "Then what were those missed calls for?"

* * *

Jon: "Trying to steal a kiss?"

Damian: "Youre not gonna distract me"

* * *

Jon: "Youre not the man I fell in love with" 

Damian: "And you're too naive to see the truth"

* * *

 

Damian: "Youre gonna turn against your own father?!" 

Jon: "Guess I took a page out of your book"

* * *

 

Damian: This isnt the first time youre gonna walk away from me limping 

Jon: likewise handsome

* * *

 

Damian: "I liked it better when we did this during training." 

Jon: "Our training didn't usually last long with you in the lead" 

Damian: "I have stamina, and you know it!"

* * *

 

Jon: "Im not here to stroke your ego, Damian." 

Damian: "Dont worry, you've stroked something else"

* * *

 

Damian: "Is this a dream?~~~~" 

Jon: "Keep your hormones in check" 

Damian: "And people moan about my ego"

* * *

 

Jon: "Anytime you want to stop, just say so" 

Damian: "Won't be the first time you pulled out"

* * *

 

Damian: "I just cant take you seriously" 

Jon: "Says the Boy with a Bird name"

* * *

 

Jon: "Batboy"

Damian: "Super Bitch"

* * *

 

Damian: "After I win, wanna get something to eat?"

Jon: "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Damian: Loser buys (;

* * *

 

Damian: I never lose

Jon: You can't win everything

Damian: I won your heart, didn't I?

* * *

 

Damian: Prepare to be amazed

Jon: Ive known you since I was 10 and im STILL waiting Damian.

* * *

 

Damian: "ill never be in Batmans shadow again" 

Jon: Jeez, teenage angst much?

* * *

 

Damian: Superman was more of a father to me than Bruce

Jon: Dude. We're dating. You can't say that. It's weird

* * *

 

Jon: "Need a kiss for luck?"

Damian: "I don't need luck. But your kisses however..."

Jon: "Earn one then, Boy Wonder"

* * *

 

Damian: "Am I supposed to be scared?"

Jon: "Fair warning, this will hurt"

Damian: "And people moan about my ego

* * *

 

Jon: "what do you want Damian?"

Damian: "For you to leave the battle"

Jon: "Big words for a little bat"

* * *

 

Damian: In thirty seconds you'll be out cold

Jon: Someone's overestimating himself again

Damian: It's not overestimating if it happened last night~~

* * *

 

Jon: "Are you gonna show me all of your toys?"

Damian: "These aren't the ones we played with as kids"  

Jon: "Funny. I remember using them to play with YOU."


End file.
